Gina Reynolds
Gina Reynolds was a Freshman (Grade 9) at Clearwater High School and a recurring character during the first season. She is very opinionated, judgmental, and annoying. She was best friends with Chloe Kaven and Brittany Brith before cutting off their friendship. She was frienemies with Scott Taylor and enemies with Eliza Bell. She moved to Texas sometime before her second semester as a freshman began. She was portrayed by Hailee Steinfeld. Character History Season 1 In Radar, Scott tells both Gina and Chloe that he is bisexual. While Chloe is very accepting and proud of him, Gina finds it disgusting and makes many mean comments before telling him that she can help him find God's path again. Chloe forces Gina to leave and tells her to stop being mean but Gina argues that she's helping him go to heaven and is dead set on making him straight again. She tries again and asks him to come to her church so her pastors can help him. He gets annoyed and declines her offer. Scott later apologizes for being rude to her and she accepts his apology. He looks for one from her, but instead she tells him she will deal with his lifestyle as long as he doesn't talk about it. Scott is confused, but agrees. In Dancing On My Own (1), she is at homecoming with Chloe and her other friends and Eliza and Olivia confront her to ask if she's seen Scott. She tells them no, but is happy that he's there with a girl and not a guy. Eliza threatens to punch her because of her homophobia. In Dancing On My Own (2), she listens to Olivia tell her how Harley was being mean to her and Gina calls her a bitch. In Personal Jesus, Brittany is talking to her friends about how she is now Satanic and how she can't let Gina know. Gina is secretly listening and is very upset over Brittany's new religion. In What You Waiting For?, Scott gathers her and a few of his other friends together and tells them that he is gay. Everyone is okay with it except for Gina who throws a fit and tells him how wrong it is. Olivia blows up on her and tells her she's wrong, so Gina leaves. She later is walking with Chloe and sees Scott outside his house with Sadie. She runs up to him and yells at him for being gay because now everyone is mad at her for going against him. He tells her he can't change it and she seems shocked when he starts crying. In Sick Muse, she has Brittany over and Brittany asks if she should tell Levi that she isn't Christian. Gina replies by telling her to be Christian again since it's the true path. They fight over Gina's ridiculous beliefs and Brittany storms out of her house leaving Gina upset. Scott and Gina are talking when Brittany walks up to them, wanting to be friends with Gina again. Gina tells her she can't be friends with someone who doesn't follow God's path and walks away. In Force A Smile (2), she goes along with Scott and Chloe to save Olivia from leaving town on a train. She gets to the station in time and manages to stop her, but comments that they went all the way there at 11PM for Olivia to yell at them. Season 3 In Same Love, she made a brief cameo appearance in a flashback of Keith Rossen's, as he recalled his middle school days with Scott. Gina is seen walking up to her friends, asking them if anyone would join her for church that night for a canned food drive for the homeless. Keith asks her to stop being such a saint for a few minutes, and she scoffs that the lord added "a little extra perfection" when he made her. When Keith kisses Scott on the head, she grows irritable and tells them to stop. Appearances Trivia * She is extremely homophobic and transphobic. *She left Clearwater sometime before Bring Me to Life (1) and moved to Texas. *She is currently the only character to return to the series for a flashback scene only. Quotes *"Is it big?" (First Line) *"Cyou guys not do that in public? It’s disturbing." (Final Line) *"What can I say? The lord added a little extra perfection when he made me." *"I’m going to help him find the right path again. It’s my duty as God’s child." *"I’ll stay friends with you as long as you don’t talk to me about your love life and your disturbed attraction towards your own gender." *"None of you see how wrong and unholy this is?" *"What a drama queen…oh wait, I guess it suits you." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Up to Date Pages